Proclaimed Innocence
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: Sequel to Evil Innocence. After the effects of the past, Sasori and Deidara are on the run. Presumed dead, how much have the two changed since before? Will they be able to stick together no matter what? How much more will they find out about each other? All will be revealed. Rated T for violence and swearing, ratings may change later on. SasoDei, Yaoi. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to "Evil Innocence"**_

_**Well my friends, the time has come. ._.**_

_**I've decided**_

_**My life is nothing anymore**_

_**Sorry guys**_

* * *

The busty woman at the shop counter sent me a narrow stare as I placed the small pint of milk on the cluttered counter, as if she intended me to buy more at such a late hour. The moon was high and the skies were sorrowful, whips of cerulean and navy lashing into the air to create an aura of manifest and sharpness during the raw, polar night.

"Are you sure that's all?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow in narrow disbelief, obviously thinking that I had slipped an item or two in my pockets whilst trailing through the deserted aisles of the small store.  
"That's all, un." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders in order to search my deep pockets for my wallet. Just as the round woman began to watch me in annoyance, an icy gust of wind flushed into the room as the shop entrance opened, the familiar 'bleep' on the motion sensor chiming as it invited the next customer inside.

As the woman fixated her stare on the new figure, my hand swept forward and pocketed a few packets of gum, the cheap sort which any store clerk would expect youngsters to steal from. Detecting the motion from my hand, the cashier's eyes darted back towards my figure, sending me a much harsher stare than before.

"Are you sure that's all?" She asked again, almost through her teeth. She knew something was up.  
"You asked that question before." I stated, placing the money on the counter. "I need a bag with that, un."

The stubby woman grunted, snatching a flimsy bag from underneath the counter, placing the small pint into the depths of it and placing it onto the counter. "Come again."

"I've only just gotten here though."

Both of our eyes snapped towards the figure standing at the end of the counter, mostly being covered by a large parka coat which was damp and frosted due to the fairly heavy snow outside.  
"...No hoods inside." The woman stated, trying to keep an eye on me and the other customer at the same time. The figure pulled down their hood, revealing their messy peach-coloured hair which had been clipped to the sides and large golden orbs.  
"Oh, brat." He smiled, facing me. "What a nice surprise to see you here."  
"You too, Danna." I grinned, looking down at the pint of milk and box of cat food in the short being's hand.

I stayed in my place, watching with amused eyes as the male placed his items on the counter, presenting the woman with the correct amount of money and a sweet smile.  
"Is that all?" Was the woman's plain response, immediately presuming me and the boy were going to leave as quickly as possible.  
"Actually, no." He smiled, tilting his head slightly. "I want you to place all of the money from the cash register into the bag."

"What kind of game is this, kid?" She snapped, stepping backwards. "I have a button under this counter, a button which if I press, the police will be called."  
"Why would you want to call the police?" The peach-haired male replied with a slight frown. "I'm not harassing you, I'm not threatening you. You asked me if that was all, and it wasn't. So I'll ask you again, please fill the bag with all the money inside that cash register."  
"Get out of my store."  
"Can I speak to your manager?"  
"I don't have a fucking manager."

The male looked slightly taken aback by the woman's sudden use of language, placing a hand on the counter. "Now, now, that's certainly not the correct way to speak to a customer. I might not come back now."  
"Good riddance, you little frea-

And just like that, within the blink of an eye, the smaller being swiftly pulled out the glass pint, colliding it with the woman's skull, producing a spine-tingling crack. I was unsure whether the crack was from the bottle or the woman's head; though considering the fact that the glass broke and caused the blood to mix in with the milk, it was probably a matter of both.

"And here I thought you wouldn't go that far." I smirked, leaning forward to the CCTV room in order to steal the tapes and destroy them. "Where're you gonna hide the body?"  
"Chop it up or something." The male sighed from the front of the door, going to fetch another pint of milk. "There's a pig farm down the road."

I let out a short chuckle, ejecting the recording tape from the computer and switching the CCTV off- you could pretty much say that I was used to it by now.

By the time I returned, I had to help my companion mop up the bloodied milk and tie a series of bin bags around the fresh corpse, preparing her for the car journey towards the pig farm. Pigs were efficient when it came to disposing a body; they'd eat anything, after all.

"How much cash, un?" I asked, making sure no blood could leak from the woman's new coat.  
"Enough to keep us going for about a week." Was my reply as I watched the male place the notes and change into the bag, making sure to leave the money which he owed the shop for the two pints of milk and cat food.

Unbelievable.

"Come on, you." I smirked, heading to the exit. "I need help with this whale corpse."

Sasori sent me a short smile, trailing behind me as he curled his slender fingers around the swollen ankles of the body, ready to help me drag her to the car.

"I'm always here to help, Deidara."

* * *

_"How come I have to go from blonde to fucking brown whilst yo__u only go a few shades lighter?" I seethed, holding up the box of dye which I had just been handed.  
__"I don't suit anything out of my colour range." The red-head stated, running a towel through his recently-bleached locks. "Besides, my hair's no longer red."  
"I know." I scowled harshly. "It's fucking pink, you look like cotton candy."  
"It's a good thing I like cotton candy then."_

_I couldn't help but pout, staring at the model on the box which read "deep caramel". Deep caramel my ass, it was fucking brown. _

_"You'll look handsome." The male smiled, placing a hand on my chest. "I'm letting you keep your eyes, either way."  
"You make it sound like you're gonna scoop them out." I smirked bitterly, removing the contents from the packaging. "Do you know how to put in eye contacts?"  
"I've worn them before." Was Sasori's simple reply as he stared into the motel bathroom's mirror, carefully placing the new colours over his previously latte-coloured orbs, now making them appear golden. _

_"We're gonna have to cut your hair..." He mused, reaching for the hair dryer to dry his own. "It sticks out too much."  
"And your pink hair doesn't?" I growled, clenching my fists. The last thing I wanted to do was cut my beautiful locks! "If I have to cut my hair, then you'll have to cut yours, un!"_

_Looks weren't the only think me and Sasori decided to change. We, meaning Sasori, was going to dress like a normal person (with the help of me, of course). I couldn't wait to see the little guy in "people clothes"._

_Sasori rolled his eyes, retrieving a pair of scissors and quickly snipping his previously-even fringe before clipping it to the side with two red bobby-pins. Already the male looked different; for one, you could actually see most of his face, making him appear surprisingly prettier. I was sure he has his whole look planned out. _

_"Relax, we'll go straight back to our previous attire as soon as we leave the country. Go wash your hair now." He smiled softly, nodding towards the shower. "I'll cut it afterwards." _

_I gave the male a short warning look, heading towards the grubby-looking shower. "Don't worry." He smiled, waving a scissor-free hand. "I've always cut my own hair."  
"That's what I'm fucking worried about, un."_

* * *

**_If Sasori gave Deidara a haircut exactly the same as his previous~_**

**_They don't actually look that bad, I guess, and like Saso stated, they'll be changing back as soon as they leave the country. I've drawn Sasori and Deidara with their before and after looks, so if you wanna see then feel free to inbox me and I'll give you a link C:_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

You could say it was somewhat difficult to watch your parents mourning your own death on live television, having not a clue that just a few towns away their "dead" son was eating pop-tarts on the couch, positively alive and kicking. I felt bad at first, of course; terrible, even. I had abandoned my kind and loving parents to be with an insane 35 year-old who pretends to be a 15 year-old boy. Fortunately (or unfortunately), I had the right to call that 35 year-old my boyfriend.

Almost four whole months had passed since the "tragic" event in which a couple lost their biological and adopted sons to a house fire. Of course, Madara had alerted the police overseas after he had found out about Sasori living with us, so my parents would most-likely have been alerted that they had in fact adopted a middle-aged murderer, instead of a creative little teenager who had a funky obsession with Victorian clothing. I could imagine my mother being practically scarred, whilst my father would just be confused. There was a twisted form of irony in the fact that my parents adopted a child to expand the family, yet that "child" was the reason it was now just my childless mother and father.

There had been no information regarding Sasori's "true" identity in the news. I supposed it would be due to the fact that it would probably expose quite a lot regarding my country's irresponsible government; no background checks were performed on a child who had come from a series of murdered families in Russia, and due to this fact a child (me) had lost his life. If a story like that would be released, background checks would need to be performed on every child in care over the country, which was a lot of paperwork for a lot of people. It was easier for the government to cover a scandal such as that with the heart-wrenching story of a fatal house fire.

"We need to talk, Deidara."

I peered up from the television, my gaze coming into contact with Sasori's hazel eyes. He had removed his amber contact lenses due to us being in our "hideout" (which was actually just a shifty "apartment" which couldn't be more murdery, to be honest).

"Your roots are showing, un." I smirked, returning to the cheesy television drama I was only half watching. After four months of living with "normal" Sasori, I realized that I could sort of be myself around him. He no longer threatened to cut my dick off, or chew my throat out (thank the heavens). There were times when things got difficult; it took a lot of effort to maintain our disguises, so sharing a tiny bathroom in a minuscule apartment often lead to feuds. On the contrary, I had hated my new hair colour so much that Sasori and I had come to the agreement that I could have it blonde again, as long as I brushed it back and wore a baseball cap at all times when leaving the house.

I smirked as I turned my head to face Sasori, watching the male feel his exposed, red roots. It was becoming pretty clear that his disguise was fading.  
"Why don't you dye it brown?" I teased, running a hand through my own hair, "It may have not suited me, but I'm sure you'd look adorable."  
Sasori raised an eyebrow, coming closer towards me, "Stop joking around and be serious, please," He demanded, leaning against the arm of the couch, "Have you been watching the news?"  
"I haven't watched the news since we died in a house fire, un." I laughed in reply, switching the television off in order to listen to Sasori properly, "Why? Are we famous again?"

I half-expected a sarcastic reply from the former red-head, however the blankness of his expression suggested otherwise.  
"They're onto us," Sasori stated in a strict manner, straightening his posture, "If you had been watching the news, you'd realize that you are a complete and utter pathetic excuse of a human."

I was taken-aback by my boyfriend's harsh words. Sure, he had called me cruel things before, but not in so much of a harsh way. I watched Sasori stand up, staring down at me with an intense gaze.  
"What did you do with them tapes, boy?" He snapped, arms crossed.  
"What tapes, un?" I replied, sitting up from my previously slouched form, "No-one listens to tapes anymore."

Within less than a second, a swift slap came into contact with my cheek, no doubt leaving a harsh imprint of Sasori's hand.  
"What the fuck?" I yelled in pain, standing up in defense, "It was just a joke!"  
"Well this isn't a fucking joke, Deidara!" The slightly-shorter male yelled in return, "The hog we murdered from that store; _you _were the one who took care of the CCTV, _you _were the one who was meant to destroy the footage!"  
"I did destroy the footage!" I replied in defense, straightening my posture to appear taller, "I took the tape with us and burnt it here!"

Sasori let out a cry of frustration, storming into our tiny bedroom. Following the male, I watched him in confusion as the shorter male began stuffing our clothes into a backpack, mumbling to himself in Russian.  
"What is your problem?" I groaned, beginning to pull the clothes from the bag, only to have Sasori slap my hand away, "I destroyed the tape, don't be so paranoid."

"Oh, you destroyed the tape, did you?" Sasori hissed, sending me a death-glare, "The tape that you destroyed _so well_, the tape you made sure there was _only one of_; the tape which has just been _released to the public_? The tape which the police must have had for _over a week now_? The very _fucking tape _which means any one of us could have been spotted by now?"

I swallowed, stepping back. How could the police have gotten the footage? Was this some kind of drill Sasori was running? I was sure I had taken care of that tape; I knew I had. The silence that followed Sasori's outburst was toxic, I didn't know what to say.

"What does this mean...?" I finally spoke in a semi-calm tone, trying not to freak out.  
"It means we have to leave the country, you idiot," Sasori barked in reply, closing the back-pack, "I don't think you realize the consequences of murder, but I do."  
"I know," I groaned, rushing to the bathroom to retrieve my eyeliner, "I've witnessed you do it quite a few times now."  
"Hurry up," Sasori demanded, already heading to the door to leave; we had no idea how much time we had left to spare, for all we knew someone could have already reported us. Hell, the police could have been outside the building right at very moment.

"How are we even leaving the country?" I asked Sasori in a quieter tone upon returning, slipping on my baseball cap, "Other than that, where the hell are we going?"  
"Russia," Sasori confirmed, adorning his coat and adjusting the hood, "I know people there. We're not getting a plane either, by the way, it would be too risky."

I frowned in reply to the male's last words. If we weren't getting a plane, then how would we be getting to _Russia_? No offence to Russia, but I couldn't think of any boat lines which particularly traveled there. Unless Sasori had other secrets, for example him actually being a Transformer who could turn into a boat and get us there in record timing.

"We're going by boat," He confirmed. Well, shit; at this point Sasori was definitely a Transformer, "Don't get excited though; it won't be a cruise in any shape or form. We're travelling via cargo ship."

I quirked an eyebrow in return, stuffing my hands into my pockets, "Cargo ship?", I repeated in slight concern, "How?"  
"Don't worry about that right now. I've arranged for us to meet an acquaintance on mine; he'll be helping us with our method of travel. We'll be out of here in no time."

Sasori had many faults, one of which included his lack of being able to tell me anything until last minute. I'm sure he just enjoyed my reaction when he came out with something completely unexpected and ridiculous. A cargo ship? What were we going to do; steal uniforms and pretend to be workers? Disguise ourselves as fucking dolphins? Aside from the fact that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in prison for murder, did I really want to live in Russia? I couldn't even speak Russian, so how did Sasori expect me to adapt so easily?

"Oh, and Deidara." The former red-head piped up, staring ahead as he spoke my name. I replied with a simple "un", still engaged in my thoughts.

"I love you."

I blinked a few times, gaze returning to Sasori who was still looking forwards. It was rare for him to say such words, so whenever this did occur, I was generally quite confused.

"Bastard, un."


End file.
